


Decades

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Life Model Decoys, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "I guess that when Enoch said to took you a very long time to came out with this he really meant it took you a very long time.” Daisy faces Jenna as they are traveling through time, wondering why her friend may have kept a stunning truth about herself hidden from the whole team- because hse should have known: benath all those layers, she was still her best friend, Jemma Simmons.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 21





	Decades

“Did you really think it would have been any different?” Simmons stopped looking at the samples, and stared at Daisy, pretending she didn’t know what her longtime friend was talking about. 

Back in her 21st century clothes, Daisy fidgeted, not moving past the threshold of her friend’s lab.

Simmons didn’t said a single word- she stood still, her eyes fixed on the microscope she had been using up until the half inhuman had welcomed her with the revelation that she, indeed, knew. 

“So, you don’t have anything to say? Not even to me?” Daisy- Quake, inhuman, force of nature to be reckoned with- grunted, shook her head with clenched teeth and stormed into the room, deciding that enough was enough. She grabbed a chair, and sat next to her longtime friend and associate, her arms crossed, waiting- for an answer, an explanation… of what, she wasn’t even sure any longer. “So? You thought I wouldn’t have approved? That it would have been any different?”

Finally, slowly, swallowing, looking into the void, Simmons lifted her head, and sighed. She turned to face Daisy, dreading that moment- the truth- and feeling, despite everything and anything, the agony, the fear. Hating herself a little bit for all the lie she had been forced to sell to her makeshift family- and her real one. 

She could have asked a lot of questions- what do you feel? How long have you known? Instead, she went with, “What gave me away?”

“Actually? Nothing.” Daisy smiled a little, shrugging. “It was May. I saw how she looked at you. The same way she looked at Enoch and Coulson. Like they were… _empty_. Not because she can’t feel any longer- but because neither of you feels anything at all. Because you aren’t human any longer. And, in Enoch’s case, because he has never been human to begin with. “

The scientist- her shell, what was left of her- chuckled, sighing, a smile gracing her delicate an fair features. “So, you aren’t mad with me?”

Daisy elbowed her friend delicately in the side, despite knowing now that even a showcase of her powers at full force may not be enough to destroy Jemma Simmons, and smiled. “Nah. Besides, I see how it’s with Coulson. Beneath the hardware and software, he is still the same dork he used to be when he fangirled the Avengers before they were even the Avengers to begin with. So, I assume you must be still yourself… and I guess,” she took a big breath, and looked around at the new and improved Zephyr. “That when Enoch said to took you a very long time to came out with this he _really_ meant it took you a very long time.”

“Given or taken?” Jemma pulled a face. “A few decades. Fitz and I practically had to invent a new kind of math. Nothing that we weren’t already doing in our spare time, so…”

“So, you were with him?”

Jemma nodded, blushing – so strange, given what now Daisy knew of her. “We had a daughter, looked at her growing up, getting married… and we even met our grandson.Part of this is actually Deke’s design – _our_ Deke. He is a very remarkable young man,every time I looked at him, I saw Fitz’s reflection. Not that this Deke has nothing wrong to begin with, he is just… different. He is street smart, and he knows how to make things works, but he doesn’t know why, because he never had anyone explaining him things.”

“So, what happened? You….died?”

Jemma just nodded. “Of old age. But there was still too much work to do, so Enoch downloaded my consciousness here, in this body. I assumed he would have gone with something closer to my actual age, but he said that he had always preferred me at this time. Said I was nicer to him when I was young.” She took a big breath, and looked at her friend. “So, does it change anything?” 

This time, it was Daisy who shook her head, smiling. She hugged her friend, and inhaled her scent- apparently, even as an LMD Jemma still used the same detergent for her clothes. “All I acre about, is that I have my friend back. The rest, is nothing.”


End file.
